Animal, Goddess, and Rain
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: He used to feel restless in the rain. RoLo Het!


Title: "Animal, Goddess, and Rain"  
Author: Kat Lee  
Rating: PG-13/T  
Summary: He used to feel restless in the rain.  
Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, names, codenames, places, items, fandoms, titles, and etc. are always © & TM their respective owners, not the author, and are used without permission. Any and all original characters and everything else is © & TM the author and may not be reproduced in any way without the author's express, written permission. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

The rain had always made him restless until she had come into his life. His memories have always been at the best vague, but he remembers purposefully seeking out fights in storms as a teenager and, as a younger boy, running with the actual wolves and howling it the rain. They used to play tag through the raindrops, and he had been quite adept at managing to stroke the fur of even the wildest and most standoffish of the wolves.

Logan doesn't know if his time with the wolves was real or not; it's yet another of the few memories he has of which he'll never know how much is true and how much was implanted in his brain by the Canadian government. He does remember, too, making wild and savage love in the rain, striking his partner with his fists, claws, and teeth as often as caressing them with his fingers and lips. Those rainy nights up North had been some of the wildest sex he's ever known, but it wasn't love.

He thought he had love with Silver Fox and then later again with Mariko, but that wasn't love, either. Neither lady could keep him from wanting to run wild in the rain. He remembers screaming at Silver Fox in the rain and leaving Mariko to stand with tears as he drove off into the night in the Orient, purposefully seeking another wild adventure in which to let his inside savage escape for a while despite telling her that he would calm down and try to live his life right.

Logan's never been a calm man for long; he barely has the capacity for calmness at all in him. There's too much turmoil constantly swirling in his soul like the thunder and lightning that now fills the night sky for him to ever want to spend much down time with any woman, any woman but her. He smiles and turns his face up to let the gently falling rain patter his hardened flesh as he thinks back to when he first came to the X-Men.

Charles was another who didn't understand the wild beast in him, though he tried. He wanted him to hang out at his school and not venture into town too often, not pick fights in other words. Logan thinks, with a grin, that he never really tried to stay out of trouble. He was always quick to ride his bike into town just to aggravate Charlie, if nothing more, and when the wind started rising with an incoming storm, he literally itched to get to town and punch some idiot in the face.

But then he caught her out in the rain one night. She hadn't known he was there as she stood alone on the cool, green grass barely shooting its head up out of the ground. He wanted a storm that night, but she was content with a soft, Spring rainfall. Watching her standing alone with the breezes wrapping around her beautiful body would have been enough to change his mind, but when she'd dropped her cloak and stood naked before him in the night, he'd never wanted to do anything else but stand in that oncoming rain and watch her in her purest form.

After that, he snuck out every time it rained with one purpose in mind. Watching the Goddess come to Earth was far more fun than any fight. He wanted to make her his from that first night, but he had lacked the courage to make a move on her. Some people would have thought it was funny that the man so full of hotheaded anger and blatant courage had not had the courage to approach a woman, especially when he never hesitated to hit on any other dame that caught his attention, but Ororo had been different.

Logan had never spent much time believing in, let alone worshipping, any God, but watching her body being caressed by the elements that bent to her control, Logan saw easily why her people had worshipped her as a Goddess in Africa. She was so far above any other being he'd ever known. No mutant or human could begin to have the ethereal beauty or smooth grace which she possessed and showed in the slightest of movements. A mere flick of her wrist wrapping her breeze more closely around her naked body made Logan want to melt on the spot and worship her forever.

He'd known for years he was a mere animal, so full of rage and hatred, and the animal could not hope to stand on even ground with a Goddess. He could not hope that she would ever look at him as anything more than a friend, but one night, after she'd been crying over Forge, she'd turned to face him and had beckoned him forward. What had followed had been the most blissful experience of Logan's life up until that point. He'd told himself that it didn't matter that she had allowed him to take her only because of her loneliness and heartbreak over Forge, that she considered him second rate, but that knowledge had kept him from attempting to pursue any kind of a real, loving relationship with her.

Then she'd gone to another man, and another yet again had broken her heart. When she at last returned to the team they both called family, Logan determined that he would not allow another to come between them. He would not allow any other person to take her from him or to break her heart. If any hearts were to be broken, he would allow her to break his.

But she hadn't. The animal had come to learn that the Goddess truly did love him, and he had spent almost every night with her now for years. He was no longer restless when it rained. He sought her instead, knowing that rain did not have to bring dangerous storms but could herald sweet passion instead.

With her, it always did. He danced with her many nights in a gently falling downpour, watching the droplets sprinkle over her upturned, smiling face and kissing her closed eyelids when they trickled further downward. On wilder nights, she whisked him into the air, and he did not fear even as lightning cut all around them. He held to her instead, wanting nothing more than to be made one with her forever. Their voices were lost in the rise of her thunder and wind, but it didn't matter. He knew what she said as she knew the words of love he spoke. They loved each other, and every rain storm was just another chance for Logan to show his Goddess just how infinitely much he would always love her alone and how he'd never look for another fight (though also never running from one) but always seek her waiting and loving arms first instead.

**The End**


End file.
